The Medusa Penguin
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When something happens to Skipper, the other penguins and a familiar figure must find a cure for this curse. Meanwhile, Blowhole comes up with another plan for the penguins. Will the penguins battle the diabolical dolphin, or will Blowhole's plan succeed?
1. Chapter 1-The Plan

**Hello! After reading a book on Greek myths, I decided to do a PoM Fanfiction story based on one of them:Medusa. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Plan

"And why did you bring me HERE?!" Athena yelled, feeling furious after being forced to leave her temple in the skies of Greece.  
"You know about that girl with the snakes on her head?" Dr. Blowhole said.  
"Let me guess. Medusa came back?" Athena asked.  
"No. No she didn't" Blowhole replied.  
"What are you trying to make me do? Bring Medusa back?!" Athena asked.  
"No, we're not. It's impossible to do so, anyway" Blowhole said, "Besides, I have a better plan"  
"What plan?" Athena asked.  
"We should turn one of the pen-gu-ins into a Medusa penguin!" Blowhole said.  
"It's pronounced penguin, mr. Fish!" Athena said.  
"It's Dr. Blowhole, Athena! Besides, I didn't get a PhD In World Domination to be called Mr. Blowhole" Blowhole said.  
"Right. How many penguin enemies do you have?" Athena asked.  
"Four:Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private!" Blowhole replied.  
"...which penguin is turning into a Medusa penguin" Athena asked.  
"Skipper!" Blowhole replied.  
"Why Skipper?" Athena asked.  
"He's my arch-enemy, and I want to make sure that those other pen-gu-ins turn to stone!" Blowhole replied, making Athena gasp.  
"You can't force me to do this! I only turned Medusa into a gorgon, because she told me that was more beautiful than the gods and goddesses! Not because a villain forced me to do so!" Athena yelled.  
"Do you want Skipper to turn into a Medusa penguin, or do you want to be attacked by my lobsters?!" Blowhole asked, pointing at the lobsters.  
"Okay! Okay! I'll turn Skipper into a Medusa penguin! But this is the only time I'll help you!" Athena said.  
"Good. Now, we wait" Blowhole said.  
He evil laughed afterwards.  
Athena looked away from the dolphin. She began thinking.  
"If I do this, what will happen to this city? What will happen to this country? What will happen to the world?!" she thought.  
She felt scared.  
Soon, she heard metal banging. Soon, 4 penguins entered. Soon, a metal wall caught the four penguins, making Athena gasped.  
"I can't do this!" she thought.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. What will Athena do? What will happen to Skipper? Will Blowhole's plan succeed? We hope not! Please R &R. Also, sorry if I haven't posted a story in a while. I was busy with school and homework. Four more words to conclude this:Have a Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Transformation

**Hello! Another chapter is released! I have to go to my bus stop in 6 minutes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-The Transformation

"Dr. Blowhole" Skipper said angrily to his arch-nemesis.  
"Skipper. There you are! Now, I have a surprise for you" Blowhole said.  
"What plans are you doing, Blowhole?!" Private yelled.  
Suddenly, a woman gets shoved forward by the dolphin, collapsing on her stomach afterwards.  
"Athena? The Greek goddess of love? What are you doing here?" Private said.  
"Let me guess:You're going to use Athena to turn Skipper into a Medusa penguin, use him to turn us into stone, and use him to turn the rest of the world into stone?" Kowalski asked.  
"Thank you, Professor spoiler. But you left out the best part, where I get to rule the world! It's favorite part. It's the best part" Blowhole replied.  
"I apologize for what I'm going to do to you Skipper, but…..I have to turn you into a Medusa penguin…" Athena said, crying.  
"You can't do to this me, Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.  
"Athena, say the words you used to turn Medusa into a gorgon!" Blowhole said to Athena.  
Athena began to cry. She couldn't turn this penguin into a Medusa penguin, but she didn't want to be attacked by lobsters, either. She then stopped, and she trembled.  
"Skipper, I'm sorry, but you're going to turn into a horrific monster with snakes on your head. You shall transform right now" Athena said quietly.  
Nothing happened.  
"Louder" Blowhole said.  
"Skipper, I'm sorry, but you're going to turn into a horrific monster with snakes on your head. You shall transform right now" Athena said again, this time a little louder.  
Again, nothing happened.  
"Louder than that!" Blowhole yelled.  
"Skipper, I'm sorry, but you're going to turn into a horrific monster with snakes on your head! You shall transform right now!" Athena yelled in sadness, her voice echoing in the room.  
Suddenly, green magic surrounded Skipper.  
"BOYS! SAVE YOURSELVES! SAVE YOURSEL….." Skipper yelled, his voice disappearing after the green magic surrounded Skipper.  
"Skippah!" Private yelled.  
"Boys, I'm so sorry I did this! Blowhole forced me to do this!" Athena said.  
"We forgive you" Private said.  
"So…..Athena, when you turned Medusa into a gorgon, you sounded pretty mad, all because Medusa talked about her beauty in front of you, right?" Kowalski asked.  
"Yes I was" Athena replied.  
"Well, you felt sad this time, because a bad guy forced you to turn some penguin into a Medusa penguin" Kowalski said.  
"Yes. And I already feel homesick" Athena said.  
Suddenly, the green magic disappeared. The other penguins turned away.  
"What? Boys, why are you turning away from me?" Skipper asked.  
"We don't want to turn into stone!" Private asked.  
"There's the penguins!" a voice said.  
"Mort?" Kowalski asked.  
"I'm coming for you, peng-" Mort yelled while running the room before suddenly turning into stone.  
Skipper gasped.  
"How did this happen?" he asked himself.  
He suddenly passed out.  
He awoke in the HQ in his bunk.  
"Ugh, was this a dream?" Skipper said, groaning and rubbing his head.  
However, he felt things on his head. He rushed to the HQ bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
"What the deuce?!" Skipper yelled after realizing what happened.  
Suddenly, Skipper was heard screaming in fright.  
"Skipper, I'm so sorry I did this! Your arch-enemy forced me to do this!" Athena said.  
Skipper rushed out of the bathroom and put a blanket over himself.  
"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Skipper cried in sadness.  
The other penguins walked over to him and uncovered the blanket.  
They did not turn to stone.  
"You're not hideous, Skippah" Private said.  
Skipper continued crying, covering his eyes.  
"But I don't look handsome anymore, either!" he cried out.  
"Don't worry, Skipper. We'll find a cure for this curse" Kowalski said, reassuring Skipper.  
Skipper looked at everyone else.  
"You really think so?" he asked.  
"Yes. Just try to stay away from the outdoors. You don't want anyone to turn into stone" Private said.  
"Okay…." Skipper said.  
Suddenly, the zoo bell rang.  
The other penguins rushed out of the HQ.  
Skipper just sat there, crying. Suddenly, the snakes hissed.  
Skipper looked up. The snakes looked sad.  
"I'm feeling sad, too" Skipper told them.  
"I can't believe that dolphin forced Athena to do this!" One of the snakes cried out.  
"Don't worry, Skipper. We'll figure out a way to not turn anyone into stone" all of the snakes said together.  
"Thanks, guys" Skipper said, calming down, "At least I have someone to talk to"  
The snakes hissed in happiness.  
Skipper knew that at some point today, Kowalski would find a cure.

* * *

 **Poor Skipper. When will Kowalski find a cure? Hopefully soon. Please R &R. I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar, or the goddess Athena. Also, Athena isn't really an OC, but I listed her as an OC in the list of characters, anyway. Have a wonderful day! **


End file.
